The Girl I Once Was
by love4books
Summary: Rukia was like any other teenage girl, until one day she was kidnapped. Three years later she returns to her hometown, but the girl who returns isn't the Rukia everyone knows and loves. She's different and on a mission to save a girl she used to call her best friend. Along the way love sprouts between her an unlikely character. Rated K might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing normal about me, I think to myself as I study the person that is standing in front of the mirror. The person has the same angular face with a small nose as me. They also have the same short raven black hair with a bang running down their face between violet eyes and stands at the small height of 5'1.

But the person looking back at me from the mirror is so different than what people around me may perceive. I've changed. I've become someone no one would ever believe could be true. And that little known fact, is what scares me the most.

Today, I return to the life I once lived and I'm going to have to face those I once knew. They'll be the same, but I'll be the one who has become the stranger. I heave out a sigh and force myself away from the mirror and get ready to face my impending doom. The uniform that I am wearing seems so out of place on me, but as I walk out of my house into the streets filled with identical swarms of teenagers, I breathe a sigh of relief in hopes that this will keep me from sticking out of the crowd.

I walk the streets alone, which is fine with me. I can handle the silence that comes with being by myself. I know though, that once I step into the school, people will start looking, no matter how much I will them not to. I pull the strap of my bag up my shoulder, and take determined steps closer to the school. As I make my way closer, I carefully look around at my surroundings, remembering every detail like I never left this place. Its all so familiar yet there is many things I have never seen before.

And as I look at the passing stores and street names, I ultimately knew I would eventually come across the brick building standing before me. I've reached my destination. All of my confidence has blown away with the passing wind. But I gulp back my fear and stride onwards, hoping the adrenaline running through my body at the moment will help push me forward. As I ascend up the front steps, the staring begins. The ones that say, "she looks familiar" or "isn't she the one from the news?" I knew these reactions were inevitable, but somehow I wished I could have come back here with no questions asked.

But of course, that is not how this world works. So now I'm forced with the impossible task of trying to get through the day without people coming up to me, trying to comfort me with already uttered words and phrases. All I want is to be left alone. Beads of sweat break out on my forehead and my breathing is coming out in little spurts. No, I don't think I can do this. I pivot my body to face the doors I just came through and just as I'm about to make a break for it, a familiar face comes into view.

She hasn't seen me yet, but I see her and my past comes back to me full force. The moments we shared and the jokes that seemed funny at the time. We were inseparable. Finally her eyes break away from her friends and slide there way towards me. She gasps in astonishment, proceeds with drops her books and rushes over to me throwing her arms around my shoulders and holding me in a tight embrace. Muffled cries can be heard and soon she looks up, tears glistening in their eyes as she cries, "Rukia! I can't believe you're here!" Every bone in my body seems to have lost all function because I stand there frozen in place as one of my former best friends stands and hugs me. "I never thought this day would come!" She breathes through her tears and sniffles. I clear my throat, but make no more noise, I don't want to provoke her into thinking I'm okay with the sudden contact of someone I haven't seen in three years.

Being kidnapped isn't something you ever think can happen to you. You believe that you are safe from harm because you have friends and family to protect you. Or that's what I believed. But it did happened to me and I'll forever be haunted by what went on and suffer over the loss of the person I should have grown up to be.

As I was stuck in hell, I was forced to undergo experiments of other people's fantasy's and in more ways then one, while the people I loved went on living their lives. What these people surrounding me now must have imagined probably isn't as far from the truth as they hope. I mean being dead doesn't seem to faze me anymore. But being confined into this gigai with limited amount of free will available to use, I feel my patients wearing thin.

Yes, I died while being held prisoner under the hands of my kidnappers. Surprisingly though, dying was quick, it was easier than you would imagine. I woke up from what seemed like a long overslept nap. I was groggy and disoriented. I stood up from a crouched position from an unrecognizable floor and on wobbly legs I embarked on a journey to make sense of what was happening.

As I wandered the new environment, my initial reaction was fear as I took in the harsh living conditions and the passing citizens who looked like nothing but rags and bones. I asked around to the people who seemed nice enough about where we were and that's when I gained knew knowledge. As I left the human world after I died, I was transferred into an afterlife known as the Soul Society, where I was to spend the rest of my days, waiting to be reincarnated into a human once again. It took me weeks to get use to the harsh rays of the sun and the crisp shivering nights. I barely survived on the berries, lake water and stale bread I scrimmaged for in the trash.

I cried every night and hated myself for that. I use to be brave and even in my last moments of being a living soul, I kept up a tough façade. But that was only because I thought dying would be my last chance of returning to peace. In reality though, I'm forced to keep on surviving because if I die here in the soul society, what's left? Do I fade or do I suffer, never getting the peace I've been dreaming for since the day I was kidnapped?

So I held tough, and did anything it would take to stay alive. This wasn't what I imagined life would be like after death. But anything was better than those last few years I spend held captive. I still believed that as I sprinted away from a merchant who was chasing me because I tried to steal some decent cloth from their , a girl needs to stay warm during the brittle fall winds. I race away as fast as I could, upset I didn't get what I wanted. Going back tomorrow, I'm going to have to be a lot more cautious. As I think about new tactics for getting new clothes I see the area before me is not familiar at all. This is when my luck started to change. The Seireitei is a place where the pure souls are sent. This is when I realized; I have finally made it to heaven.

I explored the streets where people were clad in black robes, which made them look fierce and definitely better off then those who were roaming the streets where I surfaced in. The houses were nicer and everyone seemed to actually get along with one another. I grew hungry so I sniffed around in search for food. I came across a food stand that had an assortment of delectable foods. I felt my mouth start to water and involuntarily my hand started reaching out for one of the warm soft bread covered in cheese. The women running the stand noticed me as I lingered and screamed, "Street rat! Go back to the trash, where you belong!" she picked up a broom and was swiping it at my feet as if I was dirt that needed to be swept away. As the broom knocked against my feet, I accidently stumbled and fell flat on my bottom.

A crowd gathered and just as the women was about to hit me full on with the wood side of a broom, a man stepped forward blocking me from her attack. I took the chance to look up at the kind soul who was willing to sacrifice an injury to save me from the women's wrath.

The man stood with his back to me, but what I could make out was his long black hair that reached his shoulders, that is being held in some kind of headpiece. Unlike most of the people who have gathered around to witness the scene, the man was wearing white instead of black robes with a white scarf. He doesn't look at the women, or me but at a man who I can't believe I didn't notice before. His crimson red hair is pulled back in a ponytail style and his forehead is decorated with tribal tattoos. He has brown eyes that seemed to be very concentrated on the men standing before me. He is wearing the same black garb as the others huddled around. However, it's obvious that he is above the bystanders and the man who has protected me is his leader.

The woman, who was threatening with the broom, immediately cringed away as the man refocused his stare back on her. He has not said a single word, but his eyes must be doing all the talking for him. The women quickly retreated into her house and as she closed the door behind her, I stuck my tongue out childishly. When I return my gaze back to the man, I immediately made eye contact with the man's slate gray eyes, which are fixated on me. I felt myself shudder under his gaze, his power radiating off of him. My first thought was that I angered him for stepping into his domain, but he didn't scold me. Instead he looks at the red haired man for a moment and walked off without a word.

The red head is by my side in a second helping me to my feet. I focus my attention away from the retreating figure of the man to the one helping me. As I dust of the dirt trying to make myself a little more presentable the red haired man says, "You're not suppose to be this far away from home little one." He continues with, "I'm Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the 6th Division. The man who just saved your little butt was my Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki." I look up sharply offended by all these short remarks this guy keeps spewing. This jerk is speaking to me like I'm a child! I huff out a sigh and say, "Well, thanks. I guess that means I should go." With that, I turn on my heels and head the way I came.

Even as a walk away, Renji voice rattles on, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, short stuff! My Captain has requested for your appearances tonight at the captains dinner." I stop short wondering why anyone of his stature would want to do with a street rat like me. Maybe, I really did offend him for being on his home turf. I bite my lip and say in my most apologetic voice, "Look, I didn't mean any harm. I just got a little lost. I'm new so, I didn't know this place was off limits for people like me." I add more emphasizes on the last part, feeling disgusted for being put down like some kind of animal.

As I was talking though, I took tiny steps, in hopes of making an escape, but Renji is more quick witted then you would believe. "If you keep trying to escape, just remember, I'll always find you, Shorty." I huff out a breath and in rage push him. This takes him aback and with wide eyes, he sputters, "You, you just pushed me!" I shake my head knowingly and say, "Well, DUH, Captain Obvious! Or should I say Lieutenant. You deserved it for calling me all those names." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him, expecting an apology. He just stares doubtingly at me and I roll my eyes and continue on my way.

Before I realize what was happening, Renji threw me over his shoulder and started walking in the opposite direction of my destination. I kick and punch, demanding to be put down, but Renji doesn't falter. I was feeling mad because of Renji sudden hostage like grab and annoyed as my bang repeatedly fell into to my eyes. But as I watch the distant between my temporary home and me grow even larger then before, I acknowledge there was no point in putting up a fight because Renji was as stubborn as a bull. Instead I give him a warning to keep his hands to himself and at that he let out a whooping laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The second part to the story is finally up! I hope you like it and thank you for all the feed back! You guys are awesome :)

I'm still being suffocated by the overly dramatic hug by my friend Orihime. It's like she thinks that if her touch disappears from my skin, I'll disappear for another three years. I'm trying not to cringe at the suddenness of all of this. I thought I was prepared for human interaction, but I was not as nearly as prepared, as I should be. The girl that I may seem to hate now was once the girl who I could do anything with. She was there for me and I knew I could always rely on her. She's the girl everyone loves and as I stand next to her, I feel more distant from her than ever.

Everyone by now has halted all activities and diverted all their attention towards Orihime who is now clinging on to my hand. I try to shake her off, but she has me in a viper grip. I realize that there's no hope for me to make a break out of this dire situation, so instead I survey my surroundings trying to find an escape route and that's when I spot him. Ichigo kurosaki. He is easy to spot, even through the suffocating crowds of people because of his orange spiky hair and his seemingly lanky, yet muscular tall frame. I make eye contact with his brown eyes and I am reminded of why I was sent back here.

I'm here in the human world for one reason and one reason only. The higher- ranking authority in the Soul Society, who must approve whether or not I have the right to becoming higher-ranking shinigami, gave a mission to me. It's a gift I am lucky to have been given for I was never meant to be a shinigami. But somehow I was an acceptation that could bend the rules. This mission is one step closer to winning over the hearts of those who have doubts that still cloud their judgments of what I'm capable of.

Ichigo notices my stare, and gives me a slight smile with a wink. I recoil and make a face and I see him hide his laughter. You may be wondering as to why I seem so close to a boy I haven't seen for three years, yet the girl who I haven't seen in the same time fame, seems to only repel me further with every touch. This is because the time I was away from Orihime was actually three years. I actually saw Ichigo last night.

Ichigo is like me, only different. I'm a shinigami, while he is a substitute shinigami. He is here to help me with my mission and as we continue to make faces at each other, I feel myself become a lot more relaxed knowing I have someone around who knows me for who I actually am. Orihime starts tugging my arm, drawing my attention from Ichigo to her. "Rukia! You remember me right?" I can tell she is hurt by my lack of excitement. This must not be the reunion she has imagined over the past years. But I can't help it. I'm not the Rukia she used to be best friends with or the one who would braid her hair and talk about boys to. I'm much more complex then that now that I'm dead.

I give her a nod though, hoping that will keep her quiet for the time being, but it seems to make her feel worse as she repeatedly says, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" as tears reappear in her big brown eyes. I feel myself cringe at the sight because how do you comfort someone who has become like a stranger? I look back at Ichigo and he just smiles towards me, not helping me escape this escalading into a disaster encounter, even though I know he's fully aware of how uncomfortable I'm feeling.

This is when I decide to take matters into my own hands and even though I know this was what I was trying to keep myself from doing at all costs; it's the only way to stop this crying nonsense. Just as Orihime is about to go into a full-blown panic attack, I reach out and hug her. I feel her stiffen in shock, but then she squeezes me back, hard. We embrace for an excruciating minute before I decide to break us apart. "I'm sorry too," I say in my sweetest most sincere voice I can muster. I hear a stifled laugh coming from the corner Ichigo is occupying and I have the biggest urge to flip him off, but I have to keep up this façade.

Orihime quickly shakes her head in response to what I said and she says with a stern face," None of that was any of your fault! Don't ever believe it was! Rukia those men are the monsters and you were the victim." with those words something inside of me cracks. All of a sudden I want to cry. I haven't cried since those first weeks of entering the Soul Society. To be honest, deep down I blamed myself for what happened to me. I mean somehow I must have provoked those men to kidnap me. In what I was wearing or how I acted. I never will know now but with her words, Orihime made me feel like she could become my friend once again.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden the school bell rings, indicating that first period was now beginning. Everyone shuffles off to his or her rightful destination, but I remain as well as Orihime and Ichigo. It's quite obvious everyone is whispering about my arrival and I'm not the only one who notices. Orihime looks conflicted as she looks at me hoping I don't realize I'm the talk of the town, but how could I not see?

I notice Orihime fixes her gaze on Ichigo and as a way to distract my attention from the onlookers she quickly waves him over to us. He heads over very nonchalantly and gives me a quick, "long time no see." His tone however, sounds very sarcastic, but Orihime doesn't seem to notice and as she turns around to rummage for something inside her backpack, I give him a quick punch in the stomach.

He doubles over, but before Orihime notices, he stands up stiffly throwing me a sideways glare. I keep my composure as Orihime passes me a box. "I've been carrying this around since you disappeared. It's a birthday gift." Oh no. It seems that no matter how much I want to start over with Orihime and leave the old Rukia behind, Orihime only sees me as her old best friend who hopes is the same person.

I haven't celebrated a birthday in a very long time so how am I suppose to react as she hands me the box carefully wrapped in celebratory paper? Her handwriting is precise and small exactly how you think it would be as demonstrated on the little card on the gift. I swallow a lump that was making it hard to breathe and felt my hands start to tremble. I can't open this, at least no in front of her. Having Orihime's big gleaming eyes looking at me with anticipation for my surprise and knowing I would disappoint her, I prayed for some kind of distraction.

Ichigo must have felt my inner turmoil boiling to a dangerous level because he intervened just before my emotions took over. "Orihime, did you forget you have a test first period?" Orhime eyes grew impossibly large as she remembers the crucial event. She looks apologetic as she says in a high-pitched tone I recall she only uses when she is extremely nervous, "Sorry Rukia, looks like I can't stay and chat!" She picks up the books she dropped earlier and gives me another quick, and somewhat bearable hug and as she walks off yells, "I'll meet up with you after class!"

I numbly grip the gift as I watch Orihime disappear from view. The book is small, but no matter the size, I have no doubt in my mind that whatever is hidden away in this box will mean more to me than anyone will ever know. Orihime was my other half while I was still part of the usual mundane society.

Ichigo lazily scratched the back of his head as he looked over at me as I tried to chose between opening the box or to not. He seemed uncomfortable with my sudden loss of control over my emotions. Usually, especially in front of Ichigo, I'm a person who rarely let's their emotions be seen by others. But as I continued to hold the package in my hands, my curiosity was driving me insane as to what was being held in the box. My breaths were coming out heavy like a sigh as I take my trembling fingers and untie the bow. I watch the bow slither through my fingers and hit the ground. I'm trying to prolong the inevitable yet again.

I carefully unwrap the present and reveal a silver box. I feel myself stop breathing altogether as I take off the lid to the box. What I see may be a cliché item that most people would find silly to have, but as I take the item out of the box and hold it steady at eye level, I never felt so incredibly overwhelmed with so many emotions in my entire life.

In my hand I hold half of a heart pendent made of silver with half of the words best friends forever written in a beautiful cursive handwriting. The other half, I noticed Orihime was wearing during out encounter.

This gesture tugs at my heartstrings and pulls causing an agony that I never knew I was able to feel. I feel my hands shake even more than before and as I try to clasp the necklace around my neck, I feel it slip through my grasp just like the ribbon. Before it hits the ground a hand whips out of nowhere and I see Ichigo standing in front of me dangling the precious item in front of me face.

He casually moves it side-to-side, tauntingly and I narrow my eyes at him, my feelings go from agony take a turn closer to annoyance. I reach out to take it back from him, but he's too quick. Before I get too angry he takes a step closer to me and I feel his body heat radiating off him. He leans towards me and wraps his arms around my neck. At first I'm confused and ready to attack but then I feel the coolness of the half heart land on the hollow of my neck and realize he is helping me put the necklace on.

I feel the necklace become secure around my neck and Ichigo moves away looking at his handy work. Ichigo nods his head approvingly, "Even you can't make that necklace look trashy, Shorty." I feel my face contort into a scowl, but I don't move into hit him like he expects. I just scoff and head the opposite way from him. The one thing about Ichigo is that he has a way with making my mood go from one to another and at times it may seem like I'm bipolar but right now, that isn't a bad thing because being annoyed is better than being depressed.

Before I turn the corner I yell back to him, "Meet me after school is done or your dead." I hear him mumble something that sounding like a curse, but I just ignore it and think about how as much as I don't want to become the Rukia I use to be. Maybe it's okay to be friends with Orihime because she is nothing but good. And good is what I need in my life at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading my story! I tried my hardest to keep this story rolling, but it's hard since I'm in college now! But don't worry I'll keep writing and updating as fast as I can :) ENJOY!**

* * *

I'm absolutely certain that dying was much less painful than having to sit through these excruciating classes to learn mundane topics that I could really care less about. Not to mention that people are still staring at me and not even trying to hide it. I've never been a big fan of being around people and right now I'm yearning for the comfort of my little temporary home. Orihime was standing outside my math classroom and as soon as she saw me her eyes shot straight to my throat where she gets a great vantage point of her gift.

The delight radiating off Orihime is contagious as I feel the corners of my mouth stretch into a smile. I don't try to hide it like I usually do because I have come to terms with the fact that actually becoming friends with Orihime instead of pretending to be will be a much easier task to achieve especially for the fact that we're going to have to be attached at the hip for the sake of my mission.

As we walk to our next class that we have together, Orihime rattles on about all the things she cannot wait to do together with me. One of them was to make me her signature meal, which I am going to try to avoid at all cost if her cooking is the same as I remember. As we enter the classroom I see Ichigo is also present along with his friends Chad, Uryu Ishida, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano. This gives me reassurance that this class won't be as big of a snooze fest as the other ones were. Orihime shuffles to what must be her regular seat and taps the one next to her as an invitation for me to sit.

Ichigo smugly smiles at me and sticking my tongue out is my response to our never-ending exchange of insulting gestures. I slide into the seat next to Orhime who continues to talk to me. She says, "You really should come to my house after school so I can prepare my most delicious dinner/dessert meal for you!" I give her an incredulous stare wishing she would drop the subject of me trying out her secret recipe, but I still reply with, "Ok, I'll think about it." The answer seems to satisfy her and she begins she prepare for the class.

As I reach down towards my backpack I suddenly feel the pressure of an arrancar's spiritual energy. It's so strong I can barely straighten myself back up in my seat. The notebook I reached down to get slipped right back into my backpack. But as soon as it came I feel the energy start to fade farther away and I'm able to move once again. I look up to see Orihime questioning stare before I shoot a look at Ichigo who is already looking at me acknowledging he felt it too.

Our teacher has already walked in so sneaking out isn't an option. I try to think of a plan of escape but nothing seems to fit the term inconspicuous. I turn towards Ichigo who is squirming around in his chair adrenaline pumping through him ready to fight the enemy.

I'm come to the decision that as much as I don't want to be recognized as the girl who was kidnapped and is in a fragile state, right now it's the only excuse to get me out of here. I turn towards Orihime and say, "I need to get out of here" She's looks startled for my sudden remark and worry is evident in her eyes. "What's the matter? Are you ok?" I shake my head and reach out for her hands hoping the contact will help get her on my side even more than she already is.

"I don't feel right all of a sudden. I need to go home." She nods sympathetically while squeezing my hand and replays to me, "Don't worry, Ochi our teacher will have no problem with you leaving early." She gathers up my things for me and I mumble a thank you. She than starts to pack up her things and I quickly bring her to a stop her by saying, "No please don't leave class for me. I'll be fine!" She looks reluctant to leave me alone but Ichigo once again comes to save the day, "If it makes you feel better I'll walk her home." Orihime looks relived to have Ichigo offer, but I try to decline his request just so it doesn't seem like I'm too willing for him to skip his class while I wouldn't let Orihime.

Ichigo plays along perfectly and by the time we have gathered our things we have convinced Orihime to stay behind to take down the notes, which I'll be needing for later and to our teacher that me leaving school for the day is for the best thing for me at the moment.

As soon as we exit the school building Ichigo and I have stripped away from our gigai's and our tracking the arrancar. His energy is faint but there and that gives us hope. The reason we're in dire need of catching up to the arrancar is because they're the reason I was sent back here to the place I once resided in order to protect Orihime.

I remember the first time I heard about what an arrancar was on the night of the Captain's dinner. After Renji so rudely dragged me into his Captain's Kuchiki residents I found myself face to breast with a person who introduced herself as Rangiku lieutenant of the 10th division squad. She pulled me into a hug and her overly sized chest area smothered me and made me quite aware of my imperfections in that area. Renji was still present and prattling on about how Rangiku is here to help prepare me for the dinner as if I'm the meal that is going to be served for tonight's dinner.

Rangiku is the one who suddenly made me think of my life before death because of her figure. She's the adult version of Orihime with a slightly less peppy attitude. Rangiku takes one look at me after the hug and shudders at the filth clinging into every crevice on my body and rags I call clothes. I feel her regretting the hug. She circles around me inspecting my lack of feminine figure and hair full of knots and grease and sighs as she says, "Well, it looks like I have a lot of work to do."

I'm not offended by her remark because it's true; I'm a mess and I need all the help I can get. So as she guides me towards the bathhouse already filled with heated bath water and sweet smelling scents, I don't decline the offer to finally have the chance to become somewhat closer to the person I once was. She leaves me alone as I wash myself and I feel myself fall into a sweet bliss.

I haven't had any luxury since entering the soul society. The closest thing to luxury for me was getting an actual pillow to sleep with instead of having to bunch up one of my shirts in replace of it. As I become even more relaxed my mind slowly started to reminisce on the three years of my life with my kidnappers.

I would be lying if I said I never dreamt of seeking revenge of the monsters that left me with nightmares that never seem to fade from my mind. The reason I don't go and find them is because I never even saw their faces. They always had masks on to hide their identity from me. They planned it all too well.

I slowly sink down in the tub trying to conceal my burning hatred for those four men that took my life away from me. I decided thinking doesn't have to be done if I'm doing something other than sitting so I quickly grabbed the robe Rangiku put next to the tub and parted ways with the bath. I enter the room I was previously in to find Rangiku waiting for me. She ushers me to sit in a chair that is placed in front of a mirror. She then brushes my hair and struggles with the knots and fumbles with the piece that never seems to want to leave the space between my eyes. "Don't even waste your energy. It's a stubborn piece of hair" I assure her because I see her patients wearing thin. She sees me looking at her through the mirror and she smiles at me.

After her fight with my hair I admit it looks better than it did when I was in the world of the living. It's shiner, fuller and there seems to me no dead ends. Pleased at her work, Rangiku moves on to my outfit. At that moment I was wearing a white robe that barely concealed anything, which Rangiku noticed as she tried to decipher my body type because she stated "You have a better body than I thought" and let's out a hearty laugh and winks as she heads to the wardrobe.

I tried not to take her too seriously and made an effort to cover up without seeming embarrassed. It's at that moment when Renji hurtles himself into the room his booming voice saying, "Are you guys even ready yet? You have only 30 minutes remain…" His voice dropped as his eyes land on me half naked and exposed to all. I swear his face turned the color of his hair as he rushed away without a backwards glance.

I stood paralyzed wondering what cliff I should jump off after I find Renji and kill him for entering a room he knows a girl was getting ready in. Before I can run off after him, Rangiku hurries forward and shuts the door which Renji left gaping open. She pushes me away from the door, seeming to notice my thoughts heading towards the worst, to the ones leading to the wardrobe and shows me the outfit I'll be wearing. It's the simple black robe that I saw most of the people wearing when I stumbled into the seireitei. She hands me the garment and I put it on with a little help from Rangiku because they're were ties that I didn't know what their purpose was.

Rangiku face lights up as I'm finally dressed. She shaked her head in disbelief, "You work that robe better than most of the people living here and you're not even meant to where it." I don't say anything but head towards the mirror. There I see girl who isn't like the one before I died, or the one after. I have become someone different. I looked powerful and strong. I knew discovering the seireitei was no coincidence. Finally I found the person I was meant to be living as in all of my lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, here is a new chapter for you all! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I'm really trying to keep the story going! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

As much as I willed the world to work in my favor and cover up my ability to stick out like a sore thumb, the world didn't seem to hear my prayers and it became even more evident I wasn't meant to attend this party as eyes traveled with me with every movement I made. Even though I'm wearing the same outfit and I consider myself quite plain looking, everyone here made it hard for me to blend in because their stares made others curious as they followed suit, making me regret coming.

Rangiku assured me that the stares would go away once Byakuya gets here, but that doesn't mean the staring wasn't happening at the moment. I shifted around quite uncomfortable under the gazes and my eyes consciously look for an exit, but instead they fell upon Renji. At first glance, relief flooded within me, giving me the reassurance about knowing a face in a place where I knew no one, but then I remembered how he practically saw me naked not long ago and my stare turned into a glare.

He must have felt my eyes while the pinned themselves into his back because he turned around and went red like he did before. Clearly he remembers his foolish mistake he made. He said something to those he was conversing with and made his way to me. I started to say something to Rangiku but she is nowhere in sight and as I turned around just as Renji shyly appeared with guilt clearly shown on his features.

I was mad, but probably not as mad he believed I was. Playing with him was fun for me, but a punishment for him. "Look, Rukia about earlier… I didn't mean to barge in like I did." He paused looking sheepish and stared at me waiting for a response, but I said nothing milking him to say more. "I'm sorry and I didn't see anything so you don't have to worry." I continued to stare him down, but the guilty look on his face was so funny, I could no longer hold in my laughter.

As I broke out into laughter, Renji features went from regretful to confused to knowing all in a split of a second. This made me laugh even harder and Renji cursed at me and tried to insult me with short remarks, but I was too absorbed in his reaction that wasn't phased. Before Renji could get too absorbed into his anger, a sudden strong presence drew near and I immediately calmed down because the only one who can carry such a high energy is Byakuya.

Renji and I both greeted him and he gave a slight nod in reply. Just as Byakuya began to speak a huge blast erupted that muffled his words. Before I had time to react I was thrown backwards from a closer explosion that ignited. As I waited to make impact with the ground, I felt arms wrap protectively around me and shielded me from making contact with the hard ground as they took the full impact of the fall. I snuck a peek from under the embrace and saw a flash of blue appear and disappear as fast as it came. I didn't have enough time to think about it because the person who saved me was lifting me up.

My eyes land upon Byakuya who once again saved me from getting hurt and put himself into harm's way, even though he didn't look an ounce affected by the fall or commotion that was going on. I was going to thank him but he wasn't looking at me, but at his lieutenant Renji who was dusting off debris from the explosion off his clothes. "Take Rukia out of here. It's the arrancar." Then he's gone in a flash, going after whatever an arrancar is. Renji reacted just as quickly because he took a hold of my wrist and started dragging me forcibly forwarded across the room towards the exit. "Renji, what are arrancar?" I asked having absolutely no idea what was going on and confused why someone would be attacking.

Renji however doesn't seem like answering me at the moment because he stays silent as he whipped around the mess of rumble and people who crowded around in a frenzy. Dust was flying all around making my eyes water and I broke into a coughing fit as it creeped down my throat. I stumbled behind Renji with each step since his strides were much longer than mine would ever hope to be. He notices my lack of ability to keep up so in a huff, I found myself being flung into his arms and he is off in a sprint before I even had time to protest.

I take a look back at the place where we left and could no longer see the building. Renji steps became slow and I was no longer rocking without control because of the speed. I take this as an opportunity to ask another question. "Renji, what's going on? Why won't you telling me what an arrancar is?" I feel my patients wearing thin, from the lack of information I was being given. Renji looked down at me and said in a deep voice, "They're the enemy." I fell into silence as I tried to decipher his words and just as I was getting use to the silence a laugh cracked through the silent like a whip and Renji stiffened to a halt just as a man came into view.

The man standing before me was tall and he wore no shirt, only a vest, so nothing was left to the imagination in that department and he wore white pants. His stomach was very chiseled, carved with abs that made him seem a lot more tough than he already appeared. The one flaw of his stomach was that he had a black hole right where his belly button should be, leaving me with questions as to why that was there. My eyes traveled towards his face, where a look of cockiness and arrogance were evident in his features. I knew that he was the type of guy who was tough and relentless. I realized as my eyes drifted farther up that his hair was the blue I caught sight of earlier, but with a closer look it was actually more of a turquoise and was spiky, giving him an added dose of uniqueness to his bad boy demeanor.

His mouth held a smirk that made me even more sure of the fact that he's a jerk and nothing but. However, as I took a closer look at his eyes, I realized this guy means serious trouble. His bright emerald eyes seemed void of all emotion. A chill traveled up my spine and in an attempt to shield myself away from him I shrunk against Renji, which only turned his attention on to me. His smirk grew into a cruel smile as he shouted, "Got yourself a girlfriend Renji?" I huffed out a 'yeah right' and rolled my eyes which offended Renji as he lashed out with, "Who said I like you either" and he practically threw me out of his arms. I glowered at him as I shook my head in response and I flashed my eyes to the man who seemed to be taking our reactions in. "Well… this is interesting" he stated. His eyes traveled over me and I keep myself from cowering from the intensity I feel radiating from his strangely interesting eyes because I didn't want to look weak.

My eyes didn't even have time to adjust to his quick movements as he is suddenly towering over me, my eyes leveled with the black hole on his stomach. He must like using his speed ability because the next thing I know I was flying through the air, locked in a tight embrace. When I come to a stop, through my frazzled hair I saw the blue haired man was holding me. He shouted to where the stunned Renji stands, "Then I guess you won't mind if I take her?" I looked up to see a smirk playing on his lips once again. What this arrancar didn't realize was that me and guys don't mix very well after what I went through when I was kidnapped, so I reacted without even thinking as I swung my elbow into his chest and flung myself out of grasp. I hear a whopping laugh escape from the man, but I continued to sprint towards Renji without a backwards glance, disgusted he even though it was ok to touch me.

Renji meets me half way and makes sure I'm okay before he runs off wielding a deadly looking sword. The guy wasn't even affected by my attack; I just took him by surprise. "I like a girl with some fight in her." He mentioned, not taking his eyes off me even as Renji barreled towards him ready to attack. "Rukia Run!" Renji instructed, but I couldn't leave him there to fight alone. So I stood my ground, hoping my presence would strengthen Renji's fighting ability. The guy was strong, it was clear because he fought Renji without a weapon and only his hands and it was Renji who seems to be struggling. The arrancar's attacks were precise and fluid while Renji already seems tired and wrestled to block each attack and so he was hit roughly and thrown back by the blue haired man and landed with a grunt. I gasped in shock and start to head to him but he yells, "Stay back!" and I stop in my tracks because at least I know the bump on his head didn't hurt him too terribly if can still yell.

The arrancar was casually walking over to Renji, looking injury free, while Renji suffered from numerous blows. The arrancar set fourth attacking Renji who must have had a surge of energy come to him because he struck a blow with his sword that sliced the arrancar's shoulder. I had no idea how this fight was going to end and as I feared the worse, drifting closer to us was a hoard of soul keepers and Captains. They drew closer all looking ready to fight and I knew Renji would live to see another day.

I guess I wasn't the only one who realized the truth because the arrancar came to a halt and with a smirk said, "Time for me to go." He then glued his eyes on me and said in a menacing voice, "My name is Grimmjow. I'll come back for you" and with a wink he was gone. I stared at the now empty space the arrancar was just occupying, mouth agape, astonishment coursed through me because of his statement, wondering what he would want with me. I look at Renji who was staring back at me with a worried look evident on his features and my eyes fell upon Byakuya who didn't seem worried, but then again he never is.


End file.
